


The Apocalypse

by Ay3_its_Frank



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ay3_its_Frank/pseuds/Ay3_its_Frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its about a girl named Zoe and her struggles along the way. She meets up with old friends and new friends on her journey threw The Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start Of It All

It was a normal Monday at school then home, to take my depression and anxiety medicine and stay in my room in the basement. When I woke up in the morning I thought it was the same thing all over again. I went upstairs for breakfast when I went into the kitchen- no one was there which was odd but I just grabbed a piece of bread and ran out the door because I was running late after all. I ran a few blocks and then I turned a corner. I hit a guy head on when I turned the corner and I guess he was turning the corner too and didn't know anyone was there like I did. We both fell, our books scattered on the concrete sidewalk and my bread fell out of my mouth. When I looked at the guy I got butterflies in my stomach. Then I noticed that the guy also had bread in his mouth, I guess he was running late like me. The guy got up and so did I, he had black shine hair, sea blue eyes and two piercings on the right side of his lip.  
"S-Sorry!" I said.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Um, I told you sorry." I replied back a bit confused.  
"Oh, OK.." he mumbled like I wasn't supposed to be apologizing.  
'What a jerk all he said was "oh, OK" is that really all he has to say?!' I grabbed my books and walked away, I soon got to school minutes later.  
"Where is it?" a mysterious voice grumbled from behind me.  
"Where is it?" the voice grumbled again.  
I looked behind me to see to my surprise my used to be friend Carrie was talking to me.  
"What happened to not talking to me Carrie?" I asked, an amused smirk on my face.  
"It not my fault you are some depressed, suicidal geek."  
"You forgot Freak." I laughed.  
"Whatever! Now, wheres my science project?!" she demanded, a bit of anger creeping into her voice.  
"Oh, our science project?" I asked, still smirking.  
"Whatever, where is it?" she asked again, glaring at me.  
"I have it, don't worry." I assured her.  
Carrie walked away in anger and rage. I put my books into my locker and noticed my drawing notebook was gone, then I remembered the corner guy. I went to Science class with the science project I worked hard on while Carrie got her nails and hair done all the time. I tried to get my mind off of the corner guy and how my notebook is probably with him or on the corner still. The science project was where you make a wind mill and if it worked the way Mr. Johnson wanted it to you got an A+. Well Carrie and I got an A+ like I usually get. Classes passed by and about around lunch the announcement happened, "There will be no school for the rest of the day you may leave after lunch." It was odd, but I got out early so you can't get an argument form me. At lunch I went to the corner to see if my notebook was there. My notebook wasn't there, but my piece of bread was. I just left the bread there for the birds and went home. I didn't want to go home though, my father and mother weren't getting along, he packed bag, took my brother and left.  
"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, but no one answered so I knocked on my parents bedroom door.  
"Mom?!" I asked, no answer.  
"Mom?!" I said opening her door to see her and her friend Charlie eating my little sister  
I screamed at them, "Mom?! Charlie?! what are you doing?!"  
They looked up at me and groaned at me before they ran into a charge. I ran into the kitchen and they ran after me.  
"MOM, CHARLIE, PLEASE STOP!" I screamed in fear  
My mom ran at me and almost bit me! Soon after Charlie ran at me trying to get a bite of me himself. I pushed them off and started to run when Charlie grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. Next thing I know he was biting at my shoes. I kicked him and got up running to my fathers office. I started to search for the keys to my fathers gun cabinet. I searched on his desk that looked like a tornado went threw there. He usually kept them on that desk. I did find them on his desk under a bunch of his work papers and some type of certificate. I grabbed the certificate and put it into my right pocket of the back of my jeans.  
I then seen Charlie! I ran to the cabinet and put the key in trying to unlock it! Charlie charged at me knocking me down to the ground. I kicked away from him and ran and got my dads M9. Charlie was now up limping toward me.  
"Charlie! Charlie stay back! I-I don't want to hurt you" I screamed crying  
"Charlie-Ch-Charlie! Please! PLEASE STOP! I cried in fear  
Charlie still walked towards me! I started backing up. I was now in the hallway.  
"Charlie! Stop! I will kill you! I yelled crying in fear once more.  
Then I shot him until I ran out of bullets! I tried to open up the bullet drawer, but it was locked. I then remembered that dad kept the keys to the bullet drawer in my mothers sock drawer. I ran out of the room back into the kitchen but mom was blocking the path to exit the kitchen to the hall of her and dads room. I grabbed a knife as she ran at me.  
She knocked me to the ground!She started nipping at me, but missed every time. I lost the knife when she knocked me to the ground. I stretched my arm for the knife, but I couldn't reach it! I was able to shift my body over, but just a few centimeters to get the knife. I then took my elbow and carefully placed it on her neck and pushed her off from on top of me.I got on her.  
"I love you!" I said  
I stabbed her and stabbed her until she stopped moving. I was soaked in her blood, and her blood was everywhere. My clothes were covered in her blood. My hands, my arms had blood, even my face had blood on it. I was crying so hard now when my sister crawled into the kitchen.  
"NO!" I yelled.  
I held her face as she groaned at me, then I stabbed her until she stopped. I opened the front door to see people in the street eating each other and houses and cars on fire, then when I looked up at Atlanta to see it was on fire and a plane had crashed into one of the many sky scrapers. I closed the front door and grabbed my depression medicine and packed some clothes, water, food, my cat Simba, and a picture of my family. I walked out the back door and didn't look back.  
My name is Zoe Knight and I am all alone to survive in the Apocalypse.


	2. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe is on the road with her cat Simba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> There is some violence in this chapter!  
> You have been WARNED!

Its been one year since the apocalypse happened causing people to change into walkers and start eating humans almost to extinction at least. I think theres only few who survived the attack so far. I have short blonde hair which is stained with blood, I wear guy clothes and try not to look like a female mostly because rape is higher than before the apocalypse. I go by Tristan. I also wear aviators to cover my eyes because they'll probably give me away. I have been on my own with my cat Simba for a while and I don't need anyone either. I just have to keep moving.

I was walking down a rode when I hid in a ditch, a few military trucks passed by, I was gonna go after them to see if I could get a ride when I saw who was in the trucks and walking near the trucks. They were a group who think they own everything and everyone. Their name is "The Union" and they rape woman, children, and sometimes young adult guys. So I went deeper into the forest which was right next to the ditch. Soon, I got to the other side of the forest. There was a farm there with the name ''Greene'' on the mail box. It seemed to have been over ran and was on fire not too long ago. I looked around, there seemed to be no one around so I started a fire and I camped there.

The fire was nice and warm and it was nice and calm out there. I was playing with Simba when a bag went over my head and I was forced to lay on the ground. Someone was on top of my back and I didn't like it. The person tied my hands together.

"Don't do anything stupid." a male voice warned.

The male voice sounded so familiar like I heared it before, but I don't know how it was familiar. A male got off me and stood up grabbing my hands and pulling me up. little did he know I had a knife and soon uncut my hands, but acted like they were still tied.

"Don't do anything stupid!" another male voice said.

I heard something moving around in the forest.

In a manly voice I said, "Get this bag off my head."

The older male took off the bag and looked at me. I looked around and seen it was only me and him. He was an older guy and had a blade replacing him right hand!

I jumped back and drew the knife on him.

"Get away from my cat." I growled at him.

"Get him boy!" he yelled.

"Tell him I'm not going back!" I yelled.

That's when I lost my focus and the other guy, who looked around my age tackled me, sending us down a hill into a shallow lake. The knife was somewhere around us, on the hill, or at the camp. He noticed that I didn't have the knife and came at me when he saw that I had found the knife in the water. We started punched and kicking at each other. He was now on top of me, holding both my arms down above my head.

"Are you ok kid" the older guy asked.

"Yes Merle! I'm ok" the younger guy said.

"Are you done?" he asked in a strangely calm voice.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"Keep yelling and you'll bring the biters on us and then we both die." he warned.

"Now, are you done?" he asked again.

"Just get the hell off me!" I growled.

He then held both my hands in one of his hands. I was so scared.

"Do you have anythimg else on you that I need to about?" he asked casually.

"No weapons just pills," I mumbled."Just get the HELL OFF!"

"What kind of pills?" he looked at me with a warning glare.

"Depression pills, ok?!" I replied. "Just get the HELL OFF!"

"Ok I'm gonna get off now, I'm trusting you to not pull something on me again." he said. He then got off of me and I got up.

"Now we are going to walk up that hill to the camp fire and talk." he commanded!

"No! I'm not going back you can tell him that!" I yelled.

"Ok, we can either go up there and talk, you can be forced up there, or Merle can just kill you!" He said acting all sweet.

I stared walking up there and he ran to me.

"Don't do that, if you go up there without me he will shoot you!" he said laughing.

We made it to the campfire and sat fire was still light and glowing! I saw the guys face! It was quiet though, we just stared at one another for a while.

"Tell me about yourself kid." Merle said, although it was like a sort of command.

I stayed quiet.

"What? Did this cat get your tongue!" Merle said.

"It's ok, Merle won't hurt you" the guy said.

"You tell us about yourself and well tell you about us." Merle said.

"ok, well where to star? My name is Tristan, I'm 15, I have depression and anxiety, I'm a lone wolf, and I was part of a group called The Union" I said.

"Well Tristan, I am Julian, I'm 17, I talk a lot and I'm gonna take you to my camp. Oh and this is Merle Dixon! He's looking for this brother Daryl Dixon who was suppose to been at this farm not to long ago." the guy said.

"No ones here, I already checked." I said.

"But I did see some car, truck, and motorcycle tracks on that dirt road." I said.

"He has my motorcycle!" Merle said put out the fire and packed my things up.

"One thing, you have to have a bag over you're head and you're hands tied together." Julian mumbled.

"Don't forget Simba" I yelled.

"Who?" Merle asked.

"My Cat!" I said.

So Julian tied my hand together and put a bag over my head and headed towards his camp.

*Later*

"You ok?" he asked while we were walking.

"I'm...ok... I guess.." I shrugged, before I felt my legs give out and my head hit the hard ground as consciousness left me.


	3. Woodbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristian is in Julian's camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Threw almost the whole story Zoe is going to be going by Tristan

I woke up tied to a chair. I tried to get my knife, but I could not reach it. I looked up to see a man looking at me.  
"People call me the governor." he spoke  
"Where's Julian" I said  
"He's fine after carrying you until him and Merle found a car." He said  
"I'm Tristan" I said  
"Ok" he said. He untied me  
"Follow me" He said  
So I followed him into a room.  
"This is you're room and theres you're stuff" he said  
"My room" I said  
"Yes, you're room! Now follow me." he said  
So I followed him.  
"This is Woodbury, now go explore." he said  
I went and got my bag from my room and let Simba out to lay around and eat. I closed the door to my room and walked out of the building. I walked down the street and I saw many people. There were pregnant woman, dogs, and it felt like it was before the apocalypse. Then I felt a hand on my back!  
"Hey, dude" the male voice said  
It was Julian!  
"Hey?!?" I said  
"What?" he said  
"Nothing!" I said  
"Dude, I was going to go hang with some friends wanna come?" he said  
"Sure?" I said  
"Is that a question or an answer?" he asked  
"Answer?" I was going to say before he grabbed me and said "Come on".  
He dragged me for a while until we got to a room with five people.  
I just stood behind Julian or next to him if I could.  
"Who's you're friend Julian" a female voice said in a high pitch voice  
"Oh, ya Julian who's you're shadow?" a male voice said with a low pitched voice  
"Guys, this is Tristan" Julian said  
"He cute" the female voice said  
"Tristan I'm Ricky and that girl is Rachel" the male voice said.  
I waved.  
"A Shy one he is." a male voice from the corner on the right side of the room with his arms around the waist of a girl said "I'm Gary"  
"She's right you are cute!" the female said "I'm Heather"  
"Can he fight" a male said standing up from the couch walking over to us  
"He can fight, in fact hes the one that gave me these bruises" Julian said lifting up his shirt revealing some bruises and a six pack  
The room went quiet  
"That skinny thing did that to you!" The male said  
"Yes" Julian said  
"I can't even beat you Julian!" the male said  
"Yep" Julian said "Tristan this is Jackson!"  
"Sup" Jackson said  
Julian grabbed me.  
"Julian, what are you doing? JULIAN!" I said  
"Relax their not going to bite!" Julian said  
"Speak for you're self Julian!" Rachel said growling at me  
I was scared of Rachel.  
"Ya, speak for yourself!" Jackson said punching his fists playfully at me  
Julian pulled me in front of him and whispered "Don't be scared"  
I sat on the couch and Rachel grabbed my arm and held it. Rachel also put her head on my shoulder which scared me even more!  
"Um,..." I said  
"Rachel Stop!" said Julian  
"You just want him for yourself!" Rachel said letting and sat back pouting.  
I sighed of relief.  
"Playing hard to get I like that game!" Rachel said  
"Oh, no" I said  
Everyone laughed  
At least I have friends I guess!


	4. The Storage Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristan go's on a storage run

I woke up to Simba licking my face, probley because I had water on it from taking a shower. They have working showers here! So I woke up and got dressed into a a white tank top with a flannel, ripped jeans, a beany, high tops, and my aviators. I feed Simba and left my room. I had to go to school. Yep, they still have school in the apocalypse!  
*At school*  
I sat in the back of the class. The teacher walked up to me and sat my book on my desk.  
I looked at him.  
He looked like a young adult in his 20's. He had black hair with looked like bead head and two piercings. He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a gray sweater over it, with black torn jeans, black converse, and he was wearing a cross necklace.  
"Hello, I am Mr. Bon" He said.  
I just staried at him, my heart was beating so fast!  
"Is something wrong!" he said curiously.  
"Is something on my face!" he said kinda embarrassed  
"N-No!" I said looking away.  
"It's just weird being in a class learning about literature, grammar, and math again!" I said  
"Ya, I know its odd how I'm teaching." He said.  
"Ok, class can we begin, quiet down. Quiet down so we can start!" He said raising his voice so the class could here him.  
The class just talked louder!  
"Not again, fine! FINE I'll do it!" He yelled  
The class went quiet! Not even a cricket made a sound!  
He then leaned on the top of his desk with a guitar, which came out of no where!  
He started to sing!  
His voice was majestic like a bird!  
He was singing The kids in the Dark by all time low! Which indeed is one of my favorite bands right next to black veil brides, sleeping with sirens, fall out boy, falling in reverse, and of course pierce the veil!  
"Let's begin!" he said all energized.  
Class passed by so fast, it was like normal school. We went to different class rooms. Mr. Bon taught us literature and world history. He reads us novels like Romeo and Juliet and about wars and revolutions. Its my favorite class! When class was up I grabbed my books and ran home. I feed Simba a few of his cat treats and opened the window to see Julian making out with his girlfriend Grace. I was jealous. Julian didn't know I liked him. Hell, he didn't even know I was a girl. I sat on the window seal with my lest leg on the window seal, my right leg dangling outside the window, and my back against the right side of the pane of the window seal. Then someone grabbed me and pulled me inside!  
It was Julian!  
"Don't ever think about jumping ever again" he yelled  
"I-I wasn't gonna jump I was just" I was saying when Julian said "Don't do that ever again"  
"Ok, ok I won't" I said  
We just hugged on the floor for a while until we got called for a supply run.  
Julian, me and others were on the supply run. Everyone else with us was on the other side of town and me and Julian were by our selves. I looked back and didn't see Julian so I ran the corner and hit straight into each other.  
"I remember the day of the apocalypse, I ran into a girl with blonde hair and her drawing notebook some how got into my stuff I kept it hoping if I ever met her again I would return it" Julian said  
I can't believe he remembers me that day, well my female self. I stood up looking depressed to the corner looking for walkers.  
"What, is it something I said" He said  
I didn't answer.  
"Are there any biters?" he asked  
"No" I said  
"Good" he said  
"What" I said looking at him when he pushed me against the wall of a building.  
"What are you doing" I was saying but was cut off after you. When Julian move forward from the short distance and lightly pressed his lips against mine. His lips were surprisingly soft for a so called "tough" guy. We stayed like that for several seconds before he pulled away.  
"I-I'm sorry..." Julian said moving away to give me space  
Julian seen the guys and run toward them. I just stood there as if I was in shock. I slid down the wall of the building he had pushed me up against and tried not to cry. I got up and I looked in shock, but we were going back to camp.  
When we got back to camp I heard Julian calling my name, but I just walked to my room and shut the door and lied in my bed. I was still in shock. I mean how can Julian just kiss me it was wrong to do, he has a girlfriend!


	5. Tristan and Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This has some suicidly actions and a hot make-out seen that may cause nose bleeds!  
> You have been WARNED!

It been five days since Julian kissed me on the supply run. I haven't moved from my bed. I have not taken a shower for six days, have not ate, have not changed clothes!

I would always woke up to either Simba licking my face or Julian Knocking. "I'm sorry, please just TALK TO ME, PLEASE" He said every time he knocked.

I got up, but only to get pills. I took some or many and lied down, I just wanted to die. Julian was knocking at the door like always, but this time he opened the door when I didn't answer. He ran to me and was yelling something!

I woke up in the Hospital, I overdosed and almost died! Apparently Julian hasn't left my side since he found me three days ago. He was asleep when I woke up. Apparently he was yelling for help, before I passed out!

They released me and I went home.

"Open up now!" Julian yelled with anger in his voice an hour later

I opened the door and said "Come in"

"What the hell do you think you were doing! You almost died I don't think I could live with out you!" he yelled

"I-I'm sorry!" I said closing closed the door then I looked at Julian, I leaned forward and shyly placed a kiss on his cheek. A light red blush appeared across my face. Julian looked at me in shock.

"Wha...?" Julian said

"Don't speak" I said looking away, completely embarrassed. Julian smiled and made me look at him. Julian moved in to kiss me, our lips made contact gently. However Julian didn't pull away after a few seconds like last time, he pressed harder against my lips, probable wanting me to respond. I didn't know what to do... I wasn't use to this kind of things so I decided to do what Julian did and pressed against his lips. Julian pulled away laughing, making me angry and embarrassed.

"I can tell you're  **unexperienced** " he said

"N-No I am not! I've done this plenty of times!" I lied

Julian sat on the couch and then lied back against it, his arms were resting on top of the couch.

"Show me then" he said winking

I took a deep breath and then crawled into his lap so I could get a better position. I looked at his lips, then looked at his eyes which showed patience and amusement. I was going to show him. I lean forward slowly, kissing Julian. I tried moving my lips, but it felt completely off and sloppy, I didn't know what to do and it made me feel weak. Julian knew I was suffering so he quickly jumped in to help. He brought his tongue to my small, but plump lips trying to give me a sign that he wanted entrance. I was confused until Julian added force and made his tongue go into my mouth. I of course quickly pulled back, covering my mouth.

"W-What are you doing?!" I yelled

Julian grinned at me probable because of my innocence. It was probable not weird that this was all new to me. Julian grabbed my arm, forcing me to land on his broad chest. Julian brought me up to his face and began kissing me once more. I didn't want to pull away, but when I felt Julian asking for entrance once more, I wanted to jump away so bad, but Julian placed his hand on the back of my head, preventing me from escaping, he gently grabbed my hair. Julian forced his tongue in once more, and wouldn't let me pull back.

At first I was very still, letting Julian s tongue explore my mouth he soon deepened the kiss, wanting more. Julian smirked probable, loving the tantalizing feeling he was getting from this. Julian pulled out.

"Look there, you're learning!" Julian chuckled

I was panting a little bit from the sensation in my mouth, why did he have to pull away. I went in for the kiss this time I forced my tongue into Julian s mouth, when I pulled away I left a saliva trail. My face was flush red, my breathing was uneven and my eyes were half way open. Julian looked at me with this look, I had the option to end it now or continue and see what would happen. I couldn't lie to myself, Julian was cute and I wanted him. Julian gently pushed me down onto the couch, and kissed me passionately. When I was comfortable, Julian began to kissing my jaw, down to my neck, right above my sweater.

"May I continue?" he asked smoothly. 

I didn't answer, but I showed no struggle so Julian peeled off my sweater reveling my black tank top, I lied back down and looked at Julian. Julian proceeded to kiss my collar bone, neck, and he left a mark right under my left ear. Julian traveled down my skin to my jeans. Julian looked at me wanting permission to continue. I showed nervousness, but Julian was immediately by my face, kissing me, showing it was okay. I returned the kisses shyly, letting Julian pull down my pants.

"I'm-" I said trying to speak to tell him that I was really a female, but Julian wouldn't let me speak, kissing me every time I did.

I however, did pull away, looking down at him with nervousness again.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" Julian said Julian began to kiss me while one of hands went down to my boxers.

"Julian.....stop" I was trying to say, but he wouldn't let me speak, kissed me to go quiet.

I grabbed his hand that was going down to my boxers.

"Don't worry.....won't hurt..." He mumbled into a kiss

I pulled away looking at him with this look that I wasn't ready. Julian sighed and got up. I got up and put my jeans back on.

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's fine I was going fast, its just that I've wanted you for a while now" he said

"I liked you for a while too" I said

Julian gave me a smile.

"I'm....a............ _(to be continued)_  



	6. A/N

Sorry, for the lack of updates, I have been busy with others, but It shall be updated sometime next week or this weekend, I have it all written down, but I left it at my mother's house.


End file.
